My Coworker the Jedi
by Artemis the Rebel
Summary: Kanan Jarrus isn't your average Joe-on-the-street, but he does have a pretty average job from an outside view. Every workday morning, he drives to work, and then he sits in a cubicle and stares at a computer until nightfall. However, he also has to deal with packed parking lots, mischievous teens, terrible coworkers who want to steal his crush, general bad luck, and more!
1. Chapter 1

1 

**K** anan Jarrus blearily opened his eyes and stared up at the blank white ceiling.

This was how his day always began - except that time, it would prove to be just a little bit _different._

 _"Nghh..."_ Kanan moaned loudly, stretching out the gangly limbs that were too long for his bed. Then he rubbed his exhausted cyan eyes and glanced at the clock the holoprojector on his tiny nightstand was displaying.

 _6:59,_ it read.

Kanan's eyes widened and he let out a yelp. He'd forgotten to set the alarm!

Kanan half-scrambled, half-fell out of bed, becoming tangled in the sheets. Then he quickly scrabbled to his feet - or tried to. The unhelpful bedsheets caught at his legs and made moving very challenging. In a small, sleepy tantrum, Kanan thrashed them off, then finally rose up on his knees.

He abruptly hit his head on the edge of the nightstand. As he gripped at his cranium and swore in pain, the expensive holoprojector rattled off the nightstand and crashed to the floor, shattering into numerous pieces before Kanan's very eyes.

"Kriff!" Kanan shouted, gathering up the itty-bitty pieces. "Aargh!" He could probably put it back together again - being the jack-of-all-trades sort of Jedi that he was - but if he couldn't, he would probably have to ask one of his coworkers if he could borrow or rent a droid.

"Hmm." Gingerly avoiding the nightstand, Kanan sat up. Maybe that wasn't _so_ bad, if he really thought about it. He knew that one of his coworkers owned an Astromech, and she was nice enough that she might allow Kanan to borrow the droid for free. Better yet, said coworker was _hot,_ and he really had a thing for her. If he was lucky, maybe he could subtley connive this little favor into a long-daydreamed _date!_

Kanan smiled deviously. _Yes,_ yes. This unfortunate morning was becoming quite the window of opportunity indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 **T** hen he remembered the imminent danger of being late for work.

The next ten or fifteen minutes were a stressful whirlwind of preparation. He grabbed a protein bar for breakfast and continued to eat it while juggling everything else he had to do. He pulled on acceptable work clothes, a task much more difficult than it sounded when you were trying to eat and hurry at the same time. In the bathroom, he accidentally nicked himself while removing his weekend stubble _("Kriff!"),_ got shaving cream in his eyes ("KRIFF!"), and, while he was trying to see, wash out his eyes, finish eating, _and_ prepare his toothbrush, he accidentally put a little extra shaving cream on the bristles rather than toothpaste ("D-DOUBLE _KRIFF!")._

Once all that was over, Kanan grabbed a couple extra protein bars (for lunch), then bolted out of his pathetic apartment and onto the small landing platform outside the door, where his cheap, tiny, and used shuttle was parked.

Kanan had to be at work by 7:50, so he liked to get ready early in order to have time to get through all the traffic.

Today was _not_ going to be a traffic-beating day.


	3. Chapter 3

3

 **K** anan tugged at the latch of his shuttle's entry ramp. "Of _course_ it's stuck," he muttered, pulling harder and harder on the latch. _Come on, come on-_

Suddenly, the entry ramp gave, flopping out to squish Kanan against the permacrete floor of the landing platform. The entry ramp, though small, was _very_ heavy, so it was _not_ a very fun thing to be hit with or have on top of you.

 _"Kriff,"_ Kanan moaned tightly, struggling, then finally wormed his way out from underneath the entry ramp. He stretched sorely and winced before trudging into the ship and closing the ramp again with the press of a button.

Kanan hurried to the cockpit and tried to start up the shuttle.

The resulting sputtering noise just about summed up his entire morning.

"Triple kriff," Kanan growled, starting up the shuttle again.

He had to start it up five more times before the stupid ship coughed to life at last.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Kriffing shuttle," sulked Kanan, sitting down in the worn and uncomfortable pilot's seat and steering the ship upwards. "Stupid hunk of junk."

It only took a couple more moments before he found the mean stream of airway traffic that would eventually take him to work. Unfortunately, it was moving even more slowly than normal, and there weren't really any openings for him to slide his shuttle into it.

Kanan's shuttle (which was _very_ aptly named the _Scrapheap)_ hovered in place as Kanan stared out the windshield at the crawling lines of spaceships. hey were packed in from nose to stern.

Kanan growled in frustration and pounded on the horn, which blared furiously, as if the shuttle was honking through a megaphone.

Immediately, the internal com switched on, and hate poured out.

 _"Hey, bub,_ _whatcha_ think _I'm tryna do?!"_

 _"Get your own spot, ya jerk!"_

 _"Go step in some bantha dung!"_

 _"Take a long walk off a short ramp, pal!"_

 _"Go back to bed;_ someone _obviously needs it!"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," grumbled Kanan, turning off the com. _Look's like I'm gonna have to risk the cops,_ he thought with irritation, flying the _Scrapheap_ underneath the inching rows of traffic and up again. _But I'm sure they'll understand. I mean, talk about congested airways. And if not, well, there's not an authority I haven't been able to sway with my typical Kanan charm._


	5. Chapter 5

5

"A _ticket?!"_ Kanan exclaimed, his voice leaping a couple octaves. He stared at the cop outside in exasperation. The cop waved to him, offering a cheesy smile. "Come on, man! Please, cut me a little slack. I'm gonna be late for work. I'm tired and I'm sore, and the man airway back there - you couldn't squeeze a _credit_ between the bumpers!"

"Oh, I've heard _that_ before," the cop tsked, jotting something down on a notepad.

Kanan rolled the side window down all the way. "But I forgot to set my alarm this morning!" he said pathetically.

 _"Uh-_ huh." The uniformed Rodian glanced over at him, his eyes narrowed. He scribbled a little more onto the yellow sticky-notepadm, then pulled the page off and stuck it on Kanan's forehead. "Good luck with your day, pal."

Kanan glared after the police officer, then plucked the ticket from his forehead and read it. _Come to the police office after work and pay a 10 credit fee. Nice hair._

Kanan scowled, put the ticket on the dashboard, fussed over his reflection for a moment ("What do _Rodians_ know about hair, anyway?!"), and then flew the shuttle the rest of the way to work.


End file.
